nosferatuthewrathofmalachifandomcom-20200214-history
Revolver
The Revolver belongs to Emelie Kingstone and Sir Andrew Kingstone, and you'll receive it as a rescue reward when you lead either one of them back to The Sanctuary. Since both Kingstones are located in The East Wing, the first section of the game you explore, it's possible to retrieve the revolver fairly early on. The revolver holds 5 shots, so unlike the Flintlock Pistol, you can fire it multiple times before needing to reload. It also has a pretty quick rate of fire. Unfortunately, the revolver doesn't do nearly as much damage as the flintlock, and it will take a few revolver bullets to kill an enemy. Particularly weak enemies such as Zombie or Devil Dog only take 2 bullets to kill, thus you can kill 2 such enemies with a single revolver clip. Most enemies, however, require at least 3 or 4 bullets to kill, so you'll only be able to kill one with a single clip. On the plus side, the revolver reloads more quickly than the flintlock or Musket, so you'll be able to keep up a much more steady rate of fire. The revolver is also very accurate, so you can use it in the rare occasions when you'll be fighting at long range. Ammo-wise, Revolver Ammunition pickups are reasonably common, and they appear with almost the same frequency as flintlock ammo pickups. Unfortunately, each box of revolver ammo only increases your ammo amount by 5 bullets, which means it will take 40 boxes of ammo to raise your revolver ammo to the maximum amount of 200 bullets. Additionally, since it takes 3 or 4 bullets to kill most of the game's enemies (and several bullets to kill the tougher foes that appear later on), you can use up ammo pretty quickly. It's best to conserve revolver ammo until you've managed to gather a decent amount. Notes The revolver has a secondary fire function, which causes you to flip the weapon in your hand and hit anyone in front of you with the butt of the gun. This attack does somewhat more damage than a hit from the cane sword, but it is extremely slow and therefore practically useless as a melee weapon. There's a secret, hidden revolver right at the beginning of the game. When you enter the East Wing, the first room you go in is a large, open area. On the right-hand side of this area is some construction shelving, which you can actually climb. On the left-hand side of the shelving, a part of the wall sticks out you can jump on. From there, there's a gap behind the shelving and the wall that you can squeeze through by jumping over it. This gets you inside the shelving itself, which you can climb by jumping on the debris. At the top is a hidden revolver you can pick up (in is ammo for revolver, flintlock gun and health pack). Try to get in. Gallery 2011-06-29_00071.jpg|The revolver in aunt Emelie's chest 2011-06-29_00072.jpg|The revolver's secondary function Category:Weapons